


Betty and Sweets make a porno

by kagszzy



Series: Riverdale's Golden Girl: In All Colors [6]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Play, Camming, Cocky Sweet Pea, Creampie, Dirty Talk, F/M, Filming, Friends With Benefits, Large Cock, NSFW GIF, Pain Kink (implied), Rough Sex, Sex Streaming, Sex Toys, Size Kink, Smut Prompt, SweetB, Vaginal Sex, online sex, web camming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:28:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27526147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagszzy/pseuds/kagszzy
Summary: "Betty needed a partner in crime when it came to her web camming and Sweet Pea was more than willing to help out."
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Sweet Pea
Series: Riverdale's Golden Girl: In All Colors [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608307
Comments: 22
Kudos: 77





	Betty and Sweets make a porno

**Author's Note:**

> For anon. This prompt request was taken from @southsidestyle's livejournal. It's one of the many SweetB requests that I was eager to write! I went with a cocky bastard SP for this, (which I just love) and also got a bit carried away with some kinky details, oh well. Hope anon and you guys enjoy it, nevertheless!
> 
> **NSFW GIF ahead!**

  


Although Betty was now more comfortable than ever with her sexuality, thanks to camming, she hated the fact that her face still burned with embarrassment after she had finally mustered up the courage to seek Sweet Pea out and offer her proposition to him.

To say he was dumbfounded and shocked was an understatement, and who could blame him? _The_ Northside Princess, Betty Cooper, was a cam girl? Asking _him_ if he would like to join her for one of her private online sessions? He couldn’t think of anything to say. Clearly he must have thought it was a joke, but she had figured his reaction would be as much.

“See for yourself then, and you’ll see I’m not lying.” she had told him before handing him a post-it note with her info on it as she stepped out of the booth at Pop’s. Her cheeks were still burning greatly with the way he had looked at her, still thinking it was too good to be true.

When she had wondered that night if he did decide to look her up with the direct link to one of her sessions where she wore the same outfit and lingerie set she had on the night she stripped at the bar, almost a month ago, her question was answered when an unknown number texted her.

_Unknown-555_  
_Fuck, I’m in._

  


[...]

  


Betty mewls and bites her lip raw as she lowers herself onto Sweet Pea’s huge cock.

Part of her knew he would be big. For one; he had no shame in bragging about it in class, and two; she had, on more than one occasion, glanced at his crotch just for the sake of seeing if he really was all bark and no bite, and the tell-tale bulge that was there had definitely left _very_ little to the imagination. It was actually one of the many reasons she had found herself picturing what fucking him would be like - to be completely full and stuffed with a thick cock inside her small, tight pussy. 

Instinctively, her cunt squeezes down around him, as if in disbelief to actually be having him impale her right now, and Sweet Pea groans beneath her on the hotel bed from the clench.

“Mm, that’s right, Princess. Gotta feel it to believe it, huh?”

His smirk makes her blush and she whines, looking away with embarrassment. But his cocky attitude was another thing that had filled her head with fantasies of him as of late. Watching this muscular, dangerous brute march the hallways of Riverdale High had sparked a pulsing need between her legs. Him, a womanizing delinquent - the type of guy she never would have found herself to be hungry for - it's what pushed her to recruit him to be on camera with her. 

_“Ohh!”_ Betty moans when she completely fits all of Sweet Pea’s enormous cock deep into her cunt. She can feel her walls clench away ecstatically at having him stuff her, but also in a bit of discomfort from being stretched to new shape. But the pain only turns her on even more as she imagines the thick head of his cock pressing up against her cervix and she mindlessly digs her nails into his chest from the thought.

“Yeah, you loving my big cock inside of you, huh?” Sweet Pea grins. Betty looks down at him with a shy glance. _Ugh, damnit,_ she thinks, _I'm supposed to be in control here. Get it together, Betty!_

She lets out a hot breath and double checks that the camera from her laptop behind her, is still in position. She had assured Sweet Pea that their identities wouldn’t be revealed. Although something tells her that he wouldn’t care if his face ended up on some porn site either way.

With the camera good to go, Betty timidly looks over to the object by the edge of the bed: pink silicone anal beads.

It was the one exception Sweet Pea had said that would get him to agree to camming with her, and it made her entire body shiver. She was no stranger to playing with her ass, but never had a chance to indulge in it with another person, not even Jughead. And she only ever had, at most, 2 inches. Sweet Pea had brought along a 7 inch toy. 

“Ready to have your ass stuffed, Princess?” he chuckles, noticing her anxious expression as she stares at the toy. Betty gives him a small glare. She reaches over for the beads and slams it against his chest.

“You’re lucky the viewers want this.” she pouts. Sweet Pea smirks and grabs the toy as he sits up. The slight change in position has Betty gasp and her nipples harden from brushing up against him.

“Judging by how _tight_ your pussy had gotten when you looked at this,” He gives the toy a wave, “something tells me it’s not _just_ the viewers.” 

His dark, chocolate eyes feel like they can see right through her and Betty has to glance away because of it. Hating the fact that her pussy is so easily giving away her secrets and as if to prove this point, it clenches even tighter around him again. 

“J-Just make sure you keep our faces out of the shot.” She huffs, opening an app on her phone that will allow her to see in real time the fuck session they are about to stream and places it by her side. Sweet Pea chuckles and gives her ass a quick spank, causing her to flinch and yelp.

“Whatever you say, Princess. It’s your stream.” 

Betty bites her lip when he pulls her in flush against him, and uses his free hand to spread her ass open. A quick peek at her phone shows they are still good and her body begins to tingle at the final realization that she’s about to have sex with Sweet Pea, live on her computer, _and_ he’s going to be playing with her ass. 

Her clit pulses away with unbridled arousal. She can't help but squirm a bit in his lap and Sweet Pea’s chest rumbles deeply. His fingers dig into her round, fleshy backside as he squeezes and gropes her butt. Betty’s heart skips a beat when the tip of the toy begins to tease her hole. Her pussy clenches around him again and he grunts low in her ear.

“Fuck.”

Her nipples tighten from being pressed against his hard chest and she can’t help but start to pant when she feels the first ball slip into her ass with ease. 

“Mm, that went in real nice, your viewers got a nice shot of that for sure.” Sweet Pea smirks by her ear as he watches the laptop screen behind her - people in the chat room typing away excitability. Hearing his comment made Betty whine and she tightly grips his shoulders when he begins to thumb the second bead into her ass. Then the third, then the fourth - She gasps loudly and throws her head back as the balls slowly begin to rub against her insides and stretch her ass out.

 _Oh god._ Her entire body feels like it’s humming with arousal, she’s never been so turned on before. Betty is sure that her cunt is leaking juices like crazy all over Sweet Pea’s cock right now, since she can feel herself tighten and squeeze away as the balls are pushed further into her bowels. 

Sweet Pea teases her rim with the 5th bead, pushing it halfway in and then letting it sit there for a moment as he holds onto it, denying her ass to swallow it up, or push it out as it stays halfway inside of her.

Betty bites her knuckle from the sheer pleasure and Sweet Pea chuckles again. “What a greedy little ass you have, it’s so ready to eat this ball up.” he says, just as her rim begins to twitch and pucker around the ball. 

Betty sobs out a groan as her eyelids flutter. She peeks down at her phone and can see the ball partially lodged into her ass and how lewdly her pussy is contracting around Sweet Pea’s cock because of the fact.

Sweet Pea hums and plays with her ass cheek, gripping and spanking her and pulling her flesh away so the viewers can really see how desperate her asshole is puckering for the silicone bead. 

“You want this ball in your ass, Princess?” He murmurs by her ear, slowly twisting it within her rim. Betty whines, she grabs his muscles tightly and nods.

“Y-yes..” she whimpers.

“Beg for it.” he growls. She bites back her needy moan and complies.

“Please, _please_...push that ball into my asshole.” she cries out, right as her butt begins to clench around the bead once again. She can feel Sweet Pea smirk into her shoulder.

“Damn, hope you guys were able to hear that.” He addresses her online viewers before holding her ass wide open with one hand and just barely has to let go of the ball before Betty’s rim hungrily swallows it up and pushes the other beads further into her rectum.

“Ohhhh, _god._ ” She lowers her head and pants heavily into his chest. Her ass and pussy clench away and her clit throbs _hard._ Sweet Pea chuckles and squeezes her ass, giving it a slight jiggle.

“Fuck, that was hot. But we’re not done yet, Princess. There’s still one final ball left to fit inside this kinky ass of yours,” he tells her. Betty bites her lip and nods, waiting for the tall Serpent to push the 6th ball into her butt when he adds, “-and you’re gonna do it.” 

Her toes curl behind her at his command, and a needy whine escapes her lips. Her clit pulses and swells, and both her holes twitch away with excitement as Sweet pea holds her ass open. Betty swallows thickly and pants. Slowly, she reaches behind for the toy and looks down at her phone to watch herself as she begins to push the ball against her small, pink entrance. 

But whether she subconsciously wants to tease herself or not, she can’t quite say for sure, her ass shows some resistance to taking the toy in. She mewls into Sweet Pea’s shoulder and presses it harder against her butt, but it still wont slip in, even with her entire body eager to have it inside of her.

Betty’s face burns up when Sweet Pea chuckles with amusement, clearly enjoying her struggle. She feels his cock twitch and the thought of him getting off on this makes her cry out loud when her fingers are finally able to press the ball inside and her ass hungrily sucks it up.

Betty has to control her breathing when a surge of arousal tingles at her clit. Her legs shake briefly and she realizes she just almost came from that, alone! 

Sweet Pea digs his fingers into her ass cheeks and groans. The sight makes his cock twitch even more and he moans at being able to feel the beads through the flesh wall separating her ass and pussy, 

“Fuck yeah.” He says as Betty clenches around him and the toy tightly. He lets go of her ass and leans back onto the bed. 

“Alright, Princess,” he rests his hands behind his head with a shit-eating smirk, “Time to give your viewers a show! Start riding my cock.”

Betty exhales hotly as she looks down at him - her clit had pulsed again at his command. She knows she is supposed to be in control here but, seeing as how fucking him _was_ the whole point of asking him to cam with her, she sees no point in arguing and besides, her whole body is tingling with anticipation to get started already.

She ignores his grin and settles forward on her hands beside his chest. Slowly, Betty begins to raise her hips and whines at the loss of Sweet Pea’s thick cock leaving her pussy. She looks over to her phone - he’s so _big,_ she’s barely able to get more than half of his length out before she’s shamelessly lowering her hips again, and moaning loudly at the fullness. 

Sweet Pea is loving this - getting to fuck Jughead’s former girl and filming it with her, ontop of stuffing her ass with a toy - it’s a dream come true and he’s sure if it was anyone else, they would have blown their load already from the sheer hotness of it all. He’s thankful he’s not some wimp since he wants to enjoy this to the very end.

“Yeah, baby, ride daddy’s cock.” 

Betty whimpers at his words and begins a steady pace, slamming her hips, and panting away heavily. The room fills with breathy moans and satisfied grunts, and sounds of wet skin slapping noises, thanks to how much her pusy has been spilling out.

The cheap hotel bed creaks and dips beneath their weight as Betty continues to buck her hips against Sweet Pea, and keens out a high-pitched moan while her clit throbs and sparks of electricity swim through her veins with each brush of Sweet Pea’s pelvis against her swollen bud. Her body is quickly working up for it’s sweet release, and she’s nearly shaking from it already. 

Sweet Pea can feel her walls squeeze and tighten around his thick cock and lets out a low, husky groan as well. He feels his balls tighten at the sight of Betty on top of him, shaking and rolling her hips like a professional and getting drunk off the lust and arousal she has. Before they started, she told him to not come inside of her, but as he watches her, the thought of filing her tight, warm pussy with his hot, sticky cum is just too good to pass up. 

_Fuck it,_ he thinks. He’ll deal with the consequences after and anyways, he knows for a fact his huge, milky creampies are always life changing for the bitches he’s fucked in the past. Betty Cooper should be no different and when he imagines her cute, shocked and lust-filled face as he empties his balls straight into her womb, he’s even more determined to spill his seed inside of her now.

He grabs her and an animalistic growl escapes him when he begins to buck his pelvis up to meet Betty’s hips. The horny blonde above him gasps at having Sweet Pea’s cock move at a faster and more brutal pace and her eyes nearly roll back as she tries her best to keep up with his thrusts, but he’s piston fucking her so fast and so good, she can only hold still and take his cock as he repeatedly impales her over and over.

Her cunt is practically gushing with arousal, and her rim tightens around the beads. Betty looks over to her phone and she can see the chat is going crazy with comments whizzing by. She can’t decide whether she wants to watch Sweet Pea’s large cock fuck her pussy on screen, or simply close her eyes and just _feel it_. 

When he braces his feet against the bed to fuck her even harder, she arches her back and cries out. 

“AHH!”

“Fuck, fuck-” Sweet Pea growls, his balls go taunt and his pelvic muscles tighten. Briefly, Betty realizes what he’s about to do, but before she can say anything, he slams her hips down and begins to shoot off his load deep into her pussy. 

“Sweet Pea!” Betty squeals.

“Ahh, fuck yeah..” he moans, grunting in sync with every spurt being released into Betty. Her eyes flutter shut and her mouth hangs open as the hot cum paints the inside of her walls, and her clit pulses away so _hard._ She knows she should be mad, but oh god, it just feels too good and her body's already so worked up and desperate, she decides she could care less right now. Having Sweet Pea’s cum inside of her cunt is just making her even hornier. She needs to _come! Now!_

Betty positions her ankles over Sweet Pea’s thighs and braces herself on his chest, she then begins to work her hips over him once more, moaning and gasping loudly as she does so. Sweet Pea groans in approval, and rests his hands behind his back again to enjoy the show and the tightness of her pussy around his spasming dick. He smirks even wider at the fact that he was right, she absolutely loved his creampie. 

“That’s it, Princess. Use daddys cum to fuck yourself nice and good.” 

A strangled cry escapes Betty as she grinds away on top of him. His cum oozes out of her pussy and down his shaft and the chat reacts enthusiastically, waiting for the blonde to climax as well. It doesn’t take very long, and when Sweet Pea reminds her of the anal beads tucked away inside her ass - asking her if she’d like her rim to be filled with his big, fat cock for next time - her back arches and her toes curl as she gasps away urgently when her cunt begins to contract with bursting pleasure that tickles down her legs.

Her pussy feels so sore and sensitive from being stretched and pounded out, but still, it clenches hard around him. Her mind barely holds onto the discomfort. Especially when it’s nothing compared to the overwhelming sensation swimming through her body thanks to each delicious contraction. 

“Ah, ah, ah!” she mindlessly moans, shivering with satisfaction. Watching Betty come undone above him has made him want more, so Sweet Pea sits up and pushes her down against the bed.

“Christ, Princess.” He bends her legs towards her head and begins to fuck her hard and wild, causing the bed-springs to creak away like crazy. Betty leans her head back into the mattress and screams out in pure ecstasy as her body writhes in sweet, orgasmic bliss. Camming with Sweet Pea was definitely a good decision, she tells herself.

Too bad she’s so distracted by another, toe-curling orgasm that she fails to notice her face is in complete view of the camera now. Luckily for her, Sweet Pea leans down to capture her lips, so now he's in just as much trouble as she is.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to ask me questions on my [tumblr](https://kagszzy.tumblr.com)  
> 


End file.
